


Wanderlust

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being protective, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Mayuyu being protective, Reo being fabulously gay, crazy Akashi, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: “Stop following me.”“Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?”“No, I just don’t want to be followed.”





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Chi-chan train choo-choo. 
> 
> 5k words of my rarepair. This took me a long time to write. I procrastinated and got stuck with other stuff but I finally finished it. So here it is. I hope you like it.

“Stop following me.”

Reo pouts. “Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?”

“No, I just don’t want to be followed,” Mayuzumi says, angling his body away from the younger boy.

Reo frowns and leans back in his seat.

They’re currently on a train; to where, Reo has no idea. Since it’s a weekend, he had decided to tag along on one of Mayuzumi’s ‘adventures’, though it’s quite clear that his company is unwanted.

He peeks over Mayuzumi’s shoulder to see a book open in his hand. Probably another light novel. Reo is curious about them, about what Mayuzumi seems to be so enamoured by. Maybe he’ll borrow one from the older teen sometime.

“Stop,” Mayuzumi grunts.

“Whaaat?” Reo drags the word out, offended. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re staring and being annoying.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Why are you even here?” Mayuzumi asks, closing his book and glaring at Reo.

“Because, your habit of getting off at random train stations and going wandering is going to get you murdered.”

“It is not, you’re being dramatic,” Mayuzumi rolls his eyes.

“I am not being dramatic! This is seriously how horror films start!” Reo insists.

“Fine. Follow me. Just don’t be annoying.”

“I make no promises,” Reo grins, settling back down. He’s glad to see, at least, that Mayuzumi doesn’t turn away from him again.

Reo fiddles with his phone for a while, playing random games until Mayuzumi starts to push at his side.

“Chi-chan, don’t push!” he huffs. “What is it?”

“We’re getting off here,” Mayuzumi says, poking him harder.

“Ouch! Fine,” Reo mutters, standing up and following Mayuzumi to the doors.

He steps down onto the platform, shivering at the sudden hit of chilly air. The temperature isn’t too bad at the moment, but Reo has no idea how long Mayuzumi is planning to be wandering, and with only a thin cardigan, Reo’s not exactly dressed for the cold weather night will bring. He looks to Mayuzumi to see him gazing around the train station.

“So where are we going?” he asks.

“This way,” the silver-haired boy says, starting to walk off.

Reo follows after him quietly, curious as to how Mayuzumi’s mind works when he’s off on his adventures.

“So, you really get off at random stations just to walk around?” Reo asks. “Why?”

“It’s fun,” Mayuzumi says simply.

“Yes, but _how_? Isn’t it kind of creepy? Oh, right, I guess things like murderers and rapists don’t scare people like you,” Reo says with a slight shrug.

Mayuzumi looks at him for a moment, obviously curious as to what he means by that. “People like me?” he asks at last.

“A person with no soul,” Reo smiles.

Mayuzumi scoffs. “Right.” He stops when Reo jumps in front of him and leans against a telephone pole. He stares at Reo for a few seconds, then eyes him up and down. “Mibuchi, your gay is showing,” he says blankly.

The younger teen smirks, absently tugging at the hem of his top. He _does_ look pretty good. Black skinny jeans, pink and black boots, and a slightly cropped tank top that has a pastel pink heart with the words ‘kiss me’ in the middle. “I make sure my gay is _always_ showing, Chi-chan.”

Mayuzumi starts to walk off, but Reo definitely doesn’t miss the slight upward curve of his lips as he does.

“So, you’re sure you’re not embarrassed to be seen with me, even when I’m dressed like this?”

“I really don’t care what you look like,” Mayuzumi says, his expression as blank as ever.

Reo bats his eyelashes at the older boy. “Chi-chan, that’s so romantic of you.” He swears he sees Mayuzumi’s eyes widen, and Reo smiles a little wider.

“Do you want to get food?” Mayuzumi asks, and when Reo looks to where he’s gesturing, he smiles. There’s a little ice-cream parlour ahead of them, with bright lights and colourful signs. It seems to be mostly empty, there’s only a few people inside, a young-looking couple and the single staff member at the counter.

“I don’t know if ice-cream counts as food. And really, in _this_ weather?”

“Shut up, I’m paying, so what does it matter?”

Reo nods with a smile, following after Mayuzumi into the store. Inside it smells sweet, and Reo closes his eyes for a moment to try to identify the different scents.

“Are you high?”

Reo opens his eyes to see Mayuzumi staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Shush. What are you getting?” he asks.

Mayuzumi grabs one of the paper cups from a stack beside the ice-cream bar and moves to the window. “What do you want?” he asks, looking at Reo expectantly.

“You’re going to scoop it for me? Why, Chi-chan, you’re being so gentlemanly today!” Reo smiles. Mayuzumi doesn’t say anything, just gives him a glare. “Chocolate and strawberry, please!”

Mayuzumi starts scooping the ice-cream into the cup, and Reo notes that he puts in a few extra scoops on top.

“Are you trying to make me fat?” he jokes.

“Please. With the amount of training Akashi makes us do, that’ll never happen,” Mayuzumi answers, and there’s a hint of a smile on his face. It makes Reo feel kind of warm. “Here.” He hands the cup of ice-cream to Reo and then goes to get his own.

“Oooh, I didn’t know you were into bananas too, Chi-chan,” Reo exclaims when he sees Mayuzumi scooping the banana flavoured ice-cream.

“ _What_?” he deadpans.

Reo giggles. “ _Never mind_ ~” he sings.

He makes his way to the toppings window, eyeing everything with interest. He waits to get anything though until Mayuzumi is beside him.

“Hurry up,” the silver-haired boy says impatiently.

“I was waiting for you,” Reo huffs. “You’re paying so I don’t want to just go crazy on toppings.”

“Just get whatever you want,” Mayuzumi says with an annoyed look.

Reo snorts softly in offense and starts to pick out toppings. He ends up getting only some slices of strawberry; he’d feel bad if he made Mayuzumi pay for too much. He sets the cup of ice-cream down on the scale at the register, and steps aside to let Mayuzumi pay for everything. When he’s done, Mayuzumi hands him his cup, and starts to walk outside. Reo follows quietly, licking at the pink plastic spoon he was given.

“So,” he says as he sits down at the small table outside that Mayuzumi has chosen. “This is a date.”

Mayuzumi glares at him. “It’s not.”

“It feels like one.”

“You invited yourself, therefore, not a date. I never wanted you here.”

Reo snorts. “I’ll gain your love yet, Chi-chan,” he says sweetly, waving his spoon.

“Do you really want that?” Mayuzumi asks quietly.

Reo stares at him, taken aback. “Maybe,” he finally says.

Mayuzumi hums in thought, looking back at his dessert with an unreadable expression that makes Reo nervous.

So, Reo is quiet for a while, silently eating and wondering what exactly this is between them.

“Are you done?” Mayuzumi asks, waking him from his little daze.

“Yeah…” Reo answers with a nod.

Mayuzumi takes the cups to put in a nearby bin, Reo standing and following after him. They start to walk back the way they came from, closer together than they were before, but not so close that they’re touching.

Reo sneaks a sideways glance at the shorter boy to see him staring at the ground blankly. He just has to have a constant poker face, doesn’t he? Reo sighs gently.

“Are we going home now?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

He nods, looking away again. He hates that it’s become awkward. He surprised himself a little too, he hadn’t really noticed his feelings for Mayuzumi were actually real, and more than just ‘oh, yes he’s aesthetically pleasing to look at and very talented’. At least, not until tonight. He wonders what Mayuzumi feels. It’s impossible to tell with him, but the way he’d asked if Reo wanted more from him… maybe he…

 _No_. Reo frowns and purses his lips. He’s not going to get his hopes up over his teammate. It’s pointless, and will bring him nothing but misery.

He looks up and realises they’re back at the train station. A gust of wind blows through the open building, going straight through Reo’s cardigan and chilling him completely, a violent shiver runs through his body. He clasps his hands together and presses them against his chest, trying to warm his frozen fingers a little.

Mayuzumi leans against the wall, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and staring at the ground with a bored look. Reo decides to copy him, leaning against the wall beside him and wrapping his cardigan tighter around his waist.

He shivers again when more wind comes, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his biceps to try to generate warmth. He can sense Mayuzumi staring at him, but Reo doesn’t look at him, pretending to play innocent instead.

“I’m not giving you my jacket.”

Reo smiles a little. “I wasn’t asking for it.”

“Well, good.”

Another gust of cold wind blows over them, and Reo can feel his teeth chattering just slightly. He grinds them together to try to stop them from acting on their own.

Mayuzumi groans. “Fine, take it before I change my mind,” he says, shrugging off his jacket and holding it out.

Reo stares at him in surprise for a moment before accepting it. He pulls it on, instantly feeling better from the warm fabric. “Thank you,” he says quietly. Mayuzumi just nods.

Reo tugs the collar around his neck, and he can smell Mayuzumi’s scent on it. He smells nice, manly, not like the feminine products that leave Reo smelling like a florist’s shop.

They wait for a while. Since they’ve gone right to the edge of town, there’s not as many trains at this hour. Eventually one rolls to a stop in front of them, and Reo follows his senpai on, trailing after him to a seat. Mayuzumi sits by the window, but he doesn’t open his book again.

“You’re not going to read?” Reo asks.

“Don’t feel like it,” Mayuzumi answers.

Reo waits for a minute, then decides to say something. “So, Chi-chan,” he begins.

“Don’t.” He looks at Mayuzumi in confusion. “Whatever you’re thinking.”

Reo bites his lip and sits back. _Okay_ , he thinks.

The train ride back to school is silent. Mayuzumi stares out the window the whole time, and Reo rests his head back on the seat and falls asleep. He wakes up to a hand gently shaking his arm.

“Hm?” he mumbles.

“We’re here,” Mayuzumi says.

“Oh, right.” Reo stands and lets Mayuzumi go first, following him off the train.

They have to walk for a few minutes back to school, and it’s gotten ever colder now. Mayuzumi must be freezing without his jacket, but he hasn’t said anything.

“Do you want this back, Chi-chan?” Reo asks.

“No, it’s fine, keep it,” Mayuzumi answers.

Reo smiles. Mayuzumi may keep to himself, and be a bit cold at times, but he does care.

They walk silently back to school, and when they arrive, Reo takes Mayuzumi’s jacket off and hands it back to him.

“Thanks, Chi-chan,” he says with a smile.

“Your room’s this way, right?” Mayuzumi asks, starting to walk off.

“What? Yes, it is, but why are you-?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Mayuzumi says, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“You’re walking me back?” Reo asks in surprise.

Mayuzumi doesn’t answer, just continues to walk down the hallway. Reo hurries after him with a wide smile on his face.

“Chi-chan, this is very romantic of you,” he says as they’re walking.

He expects Mayuzumi to counter with something sarcastic, but all he does is nod. Reo’s feeling nervous as they approach his door, his heart racing a little. Mayuzumi stops outside the door, not meeting Reo’s gaze.

“Thank you for walking me back,” Reo says. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I would have felt bad if I didn’t. There’s stupid people at this school, I wouldn’t have wanted anyone to bother you,” Mayuzumi says, shifting his weight a little.

Reo nods with a smile. It’s not a very believable answer, considering they’re the only students left out. “So, I know we agreed it wasn’t a date, but…” he trails off. He leans down a little and touches his lips to Mayuzumi’s cheek for a moment. “I had fun with you.”

He turns around to open his door when suddenly there’s a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Reo, wait.”

He looks down at the hand holding onto him, then back up to Mayuzumi’s face. “Do you… want to come in?” he asks. “ _Chihiro_.”

Mayuzumi’s eyes widen a little at his given name, and he nods. Reo offers him a smile before turning around to open his door, gently pulling the older boy inside. Reo feels kind of nervous with a boy in his room. Well, a boy he likes. He’s had friends in his room before, but never someone he’s been properly attracted to (aside from Akashi, but he’s Akashi, and he’s untouchable). He closes the door and starts to empty the contents of his pockets onto his desk. He spins back to see Mayuzumi looking around.

Well at least the place is neat.

Reo goes and sits on the edge of his bed, patting the space beside him in invitation, and Mayuzumi shuffles over and sits down as well.

“You don’t… want to do anything, do you?” Mayuzumi asks, hesitation in his voice.

“Chi-chan, whatever do you mean by that?”

“You _know_ what I mean. And I thought it was Chihiro now.”

“Well do _you_ want to do things, _Chihiro_?”

“I asked you first.”

Reo laughs. “If I’m being honest, I’d rather spend more time with you before anything like that.”

“Okay, then.”

He isn’t sure if Mayuzumi looks disappointed or relieved.

“But… I’d be happy to kiss you for a bit,” Reo says, leaning closer, licking his lips in anticipation.

Mayuzumi nods slightly, his eyes on Reo’s lips, leaning into him to touch their mouths. He kisses Reo slowly, and Reo lets himself relax. He’s kissed boys before, enough to know what feels nice, and Mayuzumi definitely kisses nice. Reo wonders if he’s had practice or if he’s just naturally talented at this. Reo shivers when he feels Mayuzumi’s tongue pressing against the crease of his lips, and he parts his mouth to let him in. He tastes vaguely of banana still, sweet but not overpowering or unpleasant.

Reo pulls away, and is delighted when Mayuzumi chases his lips. He smiles at the older boy as he scoots back on his bed, setting his legs open a bit for Mayuzumi to sit between. He gets what Reo is asking, and he crawls forward, gently pushing the dark-haired boy down to lie on top of him.

Reo’s pretty sure nothing’s going to go beyond kissing, he’s already said he doesn’t want that right now anyway, but this position is definitely doing things for him.

For a while they just kiss, until Reo feels a brush of fingertips against the front of his pants. “Mm! Chi-chan!” he gasps, pushing at Mayuzumi’s shoulders, panting a little when they separate.

“I really want to suck you off,” Mayuzumi says, his voice low.

“ _Chi-chan_ ,” Reo murmurs, blushing at the blunt statement.

“Chihiro,” Mayuzumi corrects.

“Sorry. Habit,” Reo mumbles. “I… want to say yes, but… we shouldn’t rush this.”

“Yeah. Right. You’re right,” Mayuzumi says, inhaling deeply as he sits back. “Sorry.”

Reo smiles at him. “You should at least take me out to dinner, first.”

Mayuzumi smiles back, and the rare sight makes Reo’s heart skip a beat. He’s handsome when he smiles. “Deal.” He glances at Reo’s alarm clock and sighs. “I should probably go back to my room.”

“You’re not going to keep me company the rest of the night?” Reo smiles coyly.

“You’re a tease. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow,” Mayuzumi says, leaning in for a last kiss.

Reo doesn’t let him go for another few minutes, though Mayuzumi seems to be in no rush to get away. Eventually he pulls back, his hand sliding down Reo’s arm in a last touch before he moves away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he repeats. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Chi-chan,” Reo says with a smile.

Mayuzumi scoffs and shakes his head as he steps out the door, closing it behind him.

For a moment Reo just sits on his bed, staring at his door. He almost can’t believe this night happened. He breaks out into a smile, sighing happily and standing up to get ready for bed. When he finally curls up under his blankets and switches the light off, he falls asleep to thoughts of kissing silver-haired boys.

* * *

 

Mayuzumi sinks down onto the floor against his door when he’s back in his room, and brings a hand up to touch his lips with his fingertips. He can still feel Reo on him.

He gets up to go shower, and he’s tempted to make the water cold -he kind of needs that right now- but then decides ‘fuck it’, and ends up jerking off under the hot spray. He pictures Reo doing it, his gentle hands touching him back. He’s never thought about another boy before, though he hasn’t really thought about _anyone_ before. But it’s kind of impossible to not notice Reo. He’s so ridiculously pretty, and he knows it, and he flirts with every guy he comes across. And yet he picked Mayuzumi. Amazing, really, considering how the older boy has treated him. Reo’s been nothing but friendly, always trying to include him in team activities, and Mayuzumi just sort of brushed him off. It’s not that he has a problem with his teammates _personally_ , per se, it’s just that he doesn’t like people in _general_. He likes being left alone, and having quiet time to read. Though he appreciates Reo’s efforts.

Mayuzumi gets dressed and collapses on his bed, feeling more exhausted than he has for a long time. He falls asleep almost instantly, not waking up until it’s already light the next morning. The memories of Reo’s soft lips on his own are flooding his mind instantly. He wonders what this means, exactly. Are they dating now? Mayuzumi’s never been interested in dating, still isn’t sure if he is now. But he likes Reo. He wouldn’t mind spending more time with him. Preferably alone, though. The thought of hanging out with Nebuya and Hayama as well is… unappealing. And it’d be even worse if Akashi was there. Mayuzumi was actually convinced Reo had a crush on _him_ . But apparently not. Mayuzumi _hopes_ not, at least.

He wonders if Reo has already told their teammates about what transpired. That would be annoying. It’s not like Mayuzumi would actually get mad at him, though. He just doesn’t exactly want his business over the whole school. And if Hayama is involved, that’s what’s going to happen.

He finally drags himself out of bed and gets ready for the day. It’s a Sunday so he doesn’t have to worry about class, which is good because he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Not that he pays much attention most of the time, anyway. And Akashi, being the bastard that he is, is making them have basketball practice this afternoon despite the fact that it’s a _Sunday_ , but Mayuzumi doesn’t have to worry about that yet at least.

He heads out into the hall, seeing other students mingling and greeting each other. He pictures mornings where he meets Reo in the hall and goes to have breakfast with him, and he smiles a little. Then he pictures the same mornings but with Reo waking up in his bed, hair all over the place, sitting up and the blankets falling away to reveal his bare chest, and Mayuzumi smiles even more. Then he realises he’s displaying emotion and someone might see him, so he quickly returns to a blank expression. Though he’s still kind of giddy inside.

He goes to Reo’s room first. It still surprises him that he remembers where it is, even though he’s only passed by it a couple of times before last night. Maybe that says something. He knocks and waits, and the door opens a few moments later.

“Chi-chan,” Reo says, his face showing surprise. “What are you doing here?”

He’s still in his pyjamas. They’re blue, and the shirt has a cat printed on it. It’s actually pretty fucking adorable.

“I wanted to see you,” Mayuzumi says honestly. This is sort of embarrassing, but he’s not going to dance around being shy, he’s going to tell Reo how he feels straight up.

The taller boy blushes a little and smiles. “Do you want to come in and wait for me?”

Mayuzumi nods, and Reo opens the door further to let him in. He sits himself down on the end of Reo’s bed and watches as he gathers clothes together.

“Just give me like twenty minutes, okay?” the younger says with a smile, then he disappears into the bathroom.

Mayuzumi doesn’t really know what to do with himself for twenty minutes. _Does it really take that long to have a shower?_ he wonders. Then again, this _is_ Reo. He sits still for a few minutes, just randomly looking around, then he decides to get up and wander the room to examine things more closely. Reo has picture frames on his desk, some are of him with his friends, and some are with who Mayuzumi assumes are his parents. When he looks at Reo’s class notes, he sees that his handwriting is incredibly neat, everything organised perfectly. Of course. Mayuzumi continues wandering around, looking over everything in passing, until he hears the door open behind him.

“Getting the lay of the land?” Reo asks with a bright smile, running his fingers through damp hair. Mayuzumi nods. “Find anything of interest?”

“Nothing I didn’t expect.”

Reo hums in amusement, then crosses the room and kisses him. “Mm, morning,” he murmurs against Mayuzumi’s lips.

He smells amazing. Usually the only times Mayuzumi sees him are when they’re playing basketball, so to see him outside of that, all dressed up nicely and smelling of expensive perfume and freshly washed hair, it’s… well, nice. Mayuzumi wants to see more of him like this.

“Morning,” the older replies. Reo’s looking into his eyes and smiling and Mayuzumi’s finding it kind of hard to breathe. “What are we doing?”

“In general, or right now?” Reo laughs, looping his arms around Mayuzumi’s neck.

“I don’t know, with us. What are we?”

Reo purses his lips. “Well, you came to my room. I assume you want to continue hanging out today.” Mayuzumi nods. “Then, are we dating?”

Mayuzumi feels a little weak from Reo’s blinding smile. “Y-Yeah,” he says. Geez, reading light novels has obviously turned him into a total sap.

Reo giggles and kisses him again. “Let’s go have breakfast.”

* * *

 

Breakfast ends up being okay. Usually Mayuzumi tends to stay away from the dining hall, heading up to the roof or even back to his room to eat. But Reo is a social creature, and naturally he wants to sit with the other students. They’re not touching when they enter the room, both keeping their hands to themselves. But it’s weird for Mayuzumi to actually be around another person, so he’s hoping no one figures it out. They get their food together, and then Mayuzumi follows Reo over to a table. It’s still relatively empty considering it’s early, most of the students like to be a little lazy on Sunday mornings.

“So,” Mayuzumi says when they’re seated. “Have you told anyone about us?”

Reo raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t exactly have the time to do that. We got home rather late and it’s not like I had that much to say anyway. I didn’t know what your intentions were. Besides, I don’t particularly like spreading my private business with everyone I meet.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Relax, Chihiro. I’m not going to tell anyone unless you want me to.”

Mayuzumi falls silent at that. It’s still weird hearing the cutesy Reo saying his name seriously. He also feels sort of bad for assuming that Reo would immediately run to tell all his friends. He supposes he doesn’t actually know Reo that well outside of basketball. He doesn’t even know what his favourite food is.

“What’s your favourite food?”

Reo smiles, setting down his chopsticks. “That’s out of the blue. It’s cabbage rolls. Why, what’s yours?”

“Kusaya.”

Reo screws his nose up for a moment. “You have to be joking. You’re not kissing me until you brush your teeth after you eat that.”

Mayuzumi bites back a smile. “Fine. It’s not like it’s served up every day here, anyway.”

Reo laughs softly, delicately, and Mayuzumi looks down at his plate, trying to keep from smiling too much. _Ugh_ , he thinks, _gross._

“Chihiro, how surprising to find you here.”

His face immediately falls into a sour expression. Akashi. _Great_.

“Sei-chan,” Reo says, smiling. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Reo,” Akashi says, sitting down beside his vice-captain. He eyes Mayuzumi. “What are you doing socialising with us lesser beings?”

Mayuzumi tries not to visibly scowl. ‘ _Lesser beings’? Bullshit_. “No reason.”

“Is that so?” Akashi clearly doesn’t believe him, but he drops the subject, proceeding to talk to Reo about practice.

Reo must notice Mayuzumi’s distress at Akashi’s presence, as he speaks up.

“Chi-chan, why don’t you head back to your room and get those notes for me? I’ll catch up with you in a minute,” he says, smiling cheerfully.

“Right,” Mayuzumi nods, playing along. He stands up and starts to walk off with his tray.

“Chihiro is helping you study?” Akashi asks.

“Yeah, just some physics notes. I’m hopeless at physics,” Reo replies.

“You could have asked me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you, Sei-chan,” Reo laughs.

Mayuzumi doesn’t hear any more, and he’s kind of glad. Hearing Reo interact with Akashi is somewhat sickening. He silently heads back to his room after putting away his food tray, now a little grumpy because of Akashi’s interruption. He leaves his door unlocked and settles down on his bed, picking up the book he’d left on his bedside table to absently flip through. Reo doesn’t take too long though, a short knock on his door and then he’s stepping inside.

“Sorry about that, are you all right?” he asks.

Mayuzumi just nods. “You know I don’t like socialising.” _Especially with Akashi_ , he thinks.

Reo hums in amusement. “Yes, I do. You don’t mind being together with just me though, right?”

“Yeah, this is fine. Good, actually,” Mayuzumi corrects himself.

He does generally prefer being alone, but Reo hasn’t really been annoying so far. That will probably change at some point, but Mayuzumi is (maybe) willing to put up with it. He really does like the younger boy…

Reo sits down next to him on the bed, nudging Mayuzumi over slightly so they both fit. He settles down and rests his head on Mayuzumi’s shoulder.

“You can keep reading,” he says in a sleepy sort of voice.

Mayuzumi nods, forgetting that Reo can’t see it. He flips through his book for a while, but it’s sort of uninteresting when he has such a beautiful boy sleeping on his shoulder. Eventually he just sits the book down and leans his own head down on Reo’s, closing his eyes and resting.

He wakes up later to find Reo sitting at his desk, leaning casually in his chair as he scrolls something on his phone.  

“Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty,” he says, looking up and smiling.

“Afternoon?” Mayuzumi asks.

“You slept for a few hours. Were you tired after your adventure last night?”

“I suppose.” He sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

“I have some study to do today, we have a test this week,” Reo says. “Do you want to come back to my room and help me?”

“You’re smarter than I am,” Mayuzumi says, smiling slightly, “how would I help you?”

“Nonsense, you’re just as smart,” Reo insists. “Besides, I want company still.”

Mayuzumi smiles wider. “Right. Sure then.”

He supposes he could get used to this.

* * *

A week passes, then two. Mayuzumi meets up with Reo during breaks and after school every day. If he has time in the mornings he also goes to Reo’s room to have breakfast with him. Akashi smiles at them charmingly every time they turn up at the cafeteria or at practice together, and Mayuzumi _really_ wants to punch him in the face, but he’s resisted so far, so he figures he can probably keep it up.

Currently he’s on his way to Reo’s room. It’s a weekend, but Akashi insists they have practice (brat), so Mayuzumi planned to pick his boyfriend up. As he’s about to round the corner to Reo’s part of the hall, he hears voices.

“Go on, show us.”

“Yeah, come on, bitch. You’d be used to it anyway.”

“Yeah, that’s probably how you got into this school. Fucked your way to the top.”

He hears laughter.

“Leave me alone already.” Reo’s voice. Strained, uncomfortable.

Mayuzumi picks up his pace. He sees a group of students who look like first years surrounding Reo, keeping him backed up against his door. He all but runs up to them, grabbing the closest dumb kid and throwing him harshly against the wall on the other side of the corridor.

“Hey, what the fuck!?”

“Say one more word to him and I’ll rip your dicks off,” Mayuzumi growls. “That is, if I can even find them with how small they are.”

The kids glower at him.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Right. He’s still invisible.

“Probably his boyfriend,” one taunts. “Another cocksucker.”

“Yeah, I _am_ his boyfriend actually. So fuck off,” Mayuzumi spits.

“You can’t scare us, asshole,” another first year growls.

Mayuzumi almost rolls his eyes. “Then how about I get my captain, aka, Akashi Seijuurou, to whip you into the next century?” Unfortunate that he has to pull this card, but he does what he has to do.

Now that scares them. Their eyes bulge and they go pale. It’s a goddamn shame he has to be invisible, and apparently un-scary. But the students bolt, muttering something about ‘that crazy psycho Akashi’, which admittedly amuses Mayuzumi a little. He turns to Reo, who’s pressed against his door, looking disturbed.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine. Thank you…” Reo murmurs.

Mayuzumi steps closer to him, and he can now see that Reo is shaking. He picks up his hands and clasps them with his own.

“Hey, it’s all right,” he says softly.

Reo takes a shaky breath. “I know. Thank you,” he repeats.

“It’s okay, anytime.”

“Let’s just, go to practice,” Reo says.

“Sure,” Mayuzumi nods.

He keeps a protective arm around Reo’s waist as they go. When they enter the gym, Akashi immediately goes over to them.

“Reo, start warming up with Kotarou,” he says.

“O-Okay.”

He watches as Reo walks off stiffly, then turns to Mayuzumi. “I heard about what happened.”

Jesus, already? Word travels fast in this school. That or Akashi is a mind reader. Mayuzumi wouldn’t put it past him.

“I appreciate you looking after him,” Akashi continues.

“It was noth-”

“But make no mistake, hurt him and I _will_ flay you alive.”

Mayuzumi swallows. “Yeah, I got that. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt him. I care about him.”

Akashi smiles, and it seems genuine. “Good. I trust you’ll be good to him then. Don’t disappoint me, Chihiro.”

He walks off, leaving Mayuzumi standing there, stunned. Mayuzumi quickly hurries over to where Reo and Hayama are stretching.

“What did Akashi say to you?” Hayama asks.

“Nothing. Just basketball stuff. Reo, train with me,” Mayuzumi says.

Reo nods and gets up. He follows Mayuzumi away to their own part of the court.

“What did he _really_ say to you?” he asks.

“You’re smart, you know that?” Mayuzumi says. “He told me not to hurt you.”

“Good advice.”  
“I agree. I wouldn’t, by the way. Hurt you,” he clarifies.

“Really? Why not? Most people wouldn’t care about someone like me,” Reo says, slight bitterness to his voice.

“Then they’re ignorant idiots. I care about you. This team cares about you. Believe it or not, some of our rivals care about you. You’re perfect how you are, Reo,” Mayuzumi says. “If anyone wants you to change, forget about them.”

Reo smiles. “You’re a good person, Chi-chan.”

Mayuzumi scoffs. “Not really. I’m pretty terrible actually.”

Reo shakes his head. “No, you are. And I think I love you.”

Mayuzumi’s eyes widen. “I- uh- um- that- I, uh-”

Reo laughs. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to say it back. I just wanted to say that. Come on, let’s practice.”

Mayuzumi can’t keep those words out of his head for the rest of the day.

_“And I think I love you.”_

He feels light and airy, like he might float off like a cloud at any moment. Usually he’d find it utterly disgusting, but for some reason he doesn’t. It’s just a really, really good feeling. After practice, after they’ve showered and washed off the day’s sweat, he grabs Reo and drags him back to his room.

“Chi-chan, what’s gotten into you?” Reo asks with a soft laugh.

Mayuzumi shuts the door, then pushes Reo against it, pressing their mouths together. Reo gasps, but he doesn’t resist. He kisses back just as eagerly, their hands roaming across each other’s bodies as if they both can’t get enough. Mayuzumi finally breaks the heated kiss a full five minutes later, the pair of them panting hard.

“What was that?” Reo asks with a surprised smile.

“I love you too,” Mayuzumi breathes.

Reo blinks. “You what?”

“I love you too,” Mayuzumi says louder. “I wanted to tell you.”

Reo smiles. “Tell me like that every time you say it.”

Mayuzumi grins, leaning forward to bite Reo’s bottom lip. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the homophobia scene was painful. Pls don't be nasty to my Reo-nee. He is beautiful and perfect. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I love this ship so much you have no idea. They have so much potential. Aaaaaaah.


End file.
